A different way of meeting
by Dolly-999
Summary: [complete, bonus chapter added] Set at Tasha and Robbie's house warming party. Jack and Martha meet and are instantly attracted to eachother. Will Martha have to make a life altering decision to be with Jack? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A different way of meeting**_

_Chapter number 1. Constable Jack holden._

Martha glared at the police officer that was standing in the door way. "Jerk" she said annoyed that somebody would be so irritating. The noise in the room continued as the officer began to walk out, but the place was filled with silence by the radio. "This is a public warning, do not leave your houses for any reason, a dangerous criminal has just escaped the Yabbie creek jail and is on the lose in the Summer bay area. I repeat do not leave your house for any reason and lock all doors and windows". As soon as everyone heard that panic was caused in the room and most of the guests made a run for it and the only people left standing in the room was Robbie, Tash, Martha, Maddie, Ric, Cassie, Martha and the police officer.

"Constable Holden" The officers radio said.

"Yes sir" he replied.

"Are you still at that house I sent you to".

"Yeah. Do you need me back at the station?"

"No, stay were you are and make sure everyone there stays safe".

"But don't-"

"No buts I've already got enough people down here".

Doing as he was told constable Holden stayed were he was, he turned around to look at the people around him, he couldn't help but feel a little out of place. "It's probably a good thing if we have a cop here, who knows were that creep could be at the moment" Robbie said breaking the deadly silence in the room.

"Yeah" everyone else in the room except Martha said in unison.

"So now that your stuck here with us, who are you?" Martha asked.

"I'm Jack" he answered.

"Anyway, it looks like you'll all be staying here tonight, I'll go get the extra sheets out of the cupboard" Tash told them walking out of the room.

"Well I'll let you all fight over who's sleeping in the spare room, the couch and the floor then" Robbie added also leaving to room to go and get sheets.

"I bags the couch" Martha confirmed before anyone else could get a word in.

"I'll sleep on the floor then" Jack added.

"Looks like you three will be stuck in the spare room" Martha said looking at Cassie, Maddie and Ric. "Well if you can all get along anyway". Maddie just glared at Cassie and Ric who were standing on ether side of her.

"What" they both said in unison.

"It's not like we've got a problem with being in the same room" Cassie told her walking into the spare room.

"Yeah exactly" Ric added following her.

"Yeah right" Maddie said in disbelief before also walking into the spare room, leaving Martha and Jack alone in the lounge room. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room and all they could here was their own thoughts.

'Ok Martha, just be nice. You've got to spend the night in the same house as him now' Martha told herself, but she had to admit he was pretty hot, especially in that uniform.

'Jack, just keep it cool he though to himself 'it's not like every hot girl in the world is 'the one', just talk to her'.

"So" they both started almost exactly at the same moment.

"Oh, you go" Jack insisted.

"Ok, I was just going to say I'm Martha" she told him "Oh and I'm sorry about calling you a jerk. Like Robbie said, I have a big mouth sometimes".

"He didn't add the sometimes on there though".

Martha laughed slightly, "that doesn't mean he wasn't thinking it. Anyway, are you new around here?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jack asked.

"Because I don't know you, and around here everyone knows everyone" she told him, smiling at him.

"Let me guess, and everyone knows everything about everyone".

"Yeap, that's Summer bay for you".

"Ok, I've got the sheets" Tash said reentering the room, "Were did everyone else go?"

"There fighting over beds in the spare room or something" Martha answered.

"That would be right" Tash chuckled putting a pile of sheets on the couch.

"I got the spare mattress" Robbie said, carrying it in and putting it right next to the couch. Martha sighed, she had no idea how she was going to get to sleep with a hot guy right next to her, but what she did know was that it was going to be one long night.

Next time:

What will happen between Martha and Jack?

Will the dangerous criminal be caught?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter number 2. Confusing feelings._

Martha and Jack both lay awake in the silence of the lounge room unable to sleep. 'I wonder what she thinks of me' jack's mind questioned 'she's so hard to read, one minutes she calls me a jerk and then as soon as she realizes I'm staying she starts being nice to me. Why does life have to be so confusing?'.

Martha's mind was also asking similar questions that kept repeating over and over again in her head until it began to drive in her in sane 'Does he like me? Why on earth did I call him a Jerk? Why can't i just know what he thinks of me? Why does everyone find the right guy easily except me? Why, why, why?' the list went on and on in her head. She sighed with frustration and then rolled over forgetting that the couch wasn't as wide as her bed at home and fell off landing face first on top of Jack.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how small the couch was" Martha apologized and felt Jack's hands being placed in her sides.

"That's alright, are you ok?" he asked warmly.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's not everyday a girl just throws herself at me" Jack commented with his trade mark half smile that made Martha melt week at her knees plastered on his face. Normally Martha would of said something like 'I wasn't throwing myself at you, I just fell' but she didn't she just smiled and stared deep into his eye's that were full with kindness, love and protection. Their faces slowly moved closer and closer together until their lips met and they began a long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, Jack's hands moved up and down Martha's back and through her hair and Martha's hands cupped Jack's face firmly. When they finally broke apart Martha rested her head on Jack's chest and Jack held her close, so close that Martha could fell the steady beat of his heart.

"I should probably get back up on the couch" Martha said after what seemed like hours.

"Yeah" Jack answered, kissing her on last time before she got up and lay back on the couch. Martha slept well for the rest of the night knowing that all her questions had been answered. Jack also slept well, he didn't know much about this girl but he knew that there was something special about her, something that not many other girls he had met had.

The next morning Martha and Jack both woke up to the sound of everyone talking. "If I had know how bad your snoring was Ric then I think I would have been first to bags the couch" Cassie told him.

"Hey I wasn't the one who wouldn't hurry up and stop talking last night" Ric defended himself.

"Well at least I wasn't doing that all night".

"Oh would you two stop it already" Maddie complained.

"Stop what?" They both turned around looking at Maddie frustrated.

"Arrr" Maddie screamed storming past both of them into the kitchen.

"Maddie, wait" Ric said following her with Cassie close behind him.

"Well it looks like they slept really well" Martha commented sarcastically.

"Yeah" Jack added sounding just as sarcastic. "So how did you sleep?"

"A lot better than I thought I would. How did you sleep?"

"Good" He answered, getting up and sitting next to her putting his arm around her.

"I hope me falling on you didn't wake you up".

"No, you can fall on me anytime" he told her and without thinking they both started kissing. But they were soon interrupted bu the sound of Tasha screaming.

"Help" she squealed.

Next time:

What is Tash screaming about?

Jack takes Martha out, how will it go?

I really want to know what you think so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter number 3. You swept me off my feet._

"Somebody help me" Tash continued to scream at the top of her lungs, by then Jack had already managed to grab his gun and handcuffs from next to his pillow where he had put them. Jack got up and made his way quickly to were the noise was coming from, he entered the room and saw Tash standing on one side of the room and a man on the other with a gun pointing towards her. Jack recognized the man, he was the one that had escaped from prison last night.

"Drop the gun" Jack commanded pulling his gun out from his belt and aiming it at the criminal across the room. The man did as he was told and dropped the gun, holding his hands up signaling that he was surrendering.

"Your under arrest" Jack informed him pulling out a set of handcuffs and putting then around the criminals wrists dragging him outside to his police car. Everyone else was back inside making sure Tash was alright except Martha who had come out to see Jack.

"Nice job officer" She remarked leaning against the post at the start of the steps smiling as she watched Jack.

"Thanks, I'd better get off to the station and lock this guy up for good. Will I get to see you again?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around Martha.

"Yeah, as long as you stick around, this towns small enough to guarantee seeing people more than once" She replied kissing him before he left.

"So are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not yet"

Well how about we meet up at the surf club at five six and I'll make dinner".

"You cook" Martha said surprised, she'd never met a man who was talented enough to work up the guts to cook for her, especially on the first date.

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you later then"

"Yeah see you" Jack said before kissing her on the forehead and getting back into his car to drive off.

When Jack had left Martha walked back into Tasha and Robbie's apartment, she couldn't help but smile, it had only been about twelve hours ago when she had told Robbie and Tash that she would find a man herself and already she had found one. "What are you so happy about?" Robbie asked when ha saw the smile that was plastered all over her face.

"Nothing, can't a girl smile without a reason?" Martha said cheerfully.

"She defiantly wasn't that happy last night" Tash commented.

"Yeah I agree" Robbie added.

"So where's Jack gone?" Ric asked from where he was standing at the kitchen bench.

"Oh he just went back to the station to put that guy back in prison where he belongs" Martha told him.

"Ok so is the reason why your so happy got anything to do with Jack?" Tash asked changing the subject back.

"What?" Martha said sounding like she was covering something up.

"Come on spit it out" Robbie nagged.

"Ok" Martha started "so..."

"So..." Tash said encouraging Martha to continue.

"So I'm having dinner with him tonight".

"That's great news Mac".

"Yeah I know, how nice is he" Martha said going off into her own little world of dreams.

"Ok, this is scary she's love sick already" Ric commented.

"No she just got swept off her feet, not that you'd know anything about that" Cassie told him.

Ric gave her a dirty look and was about to say something but Maddie got in first. "Would you to just stop it, I can't stand it anymore" she said storming out the door.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked before she closed the door.

"Somewhere were you too aren't" She exclaimed frustrated and slammed the door behind her.

The rest of the day seemed to go by slowly for Martha, she was just so excited about tonight. It wasn't usually like her to fuss over what she was going to wear or how she would do her hair, but today she was.

"Mac, have you gone crazy, since when do you care what you wear" Tash told her.

"Tash could you just bear with me for a minute. Now what about this?" Martha asked holding up a green strapy top with beads on it and a denim mini skirt.

"Are you going to get cold in that? it's still winter you know".

"I guess so, how about with jeans".

"Yeap sounds good".

An hour later Martha was sitting down at the surf club when Jack walked in.

"Hey you look great" Jack commented and kissed Martha on the cheek to greed her.

"Hey, you look pretty good yourself".

"So lets go then. Dinner's ready and waiting". Martha smiled and grabbed Jack's hand.

"So did everything go alright with that guy you arrested?"

"Yeah, he's back in jail, and I can tell you he won't be leaving anytime soon" Jack replied opening the door of the car for Martha.

"Good, I'd hate to think what would happen if he came back again".

The short drive to Jack's house was fairly quiet, Jack kept his eye's on the road and Martha sat back and watched him happily. "So this is where I live" Jack told her when they pulled into the driveway.

"Your next door to the hunter's" Martha commented.

"Yeah, we met them this afternoon. They seem like nice people".

When they got inside Jack pulled out Martha's chair for her and sat down on the other side of the table. "Champaign?" Jack offered.

"Yes please" Martha replied holding out her glass to make it easier for him. There was a very impatient knock at the door.

"Come in" Jack called out.

"Would you like to explain what this was doing in our mail box?" Beth asked not sounding impressed at all, she held out an old news paper article with a small picture of jack on it.

"It's not what it looks like" Jack explained.

"Then what is it?" Scott asked from behind Beth.

"It's a long story I think you should probably come and sit down" Jack told them.

Next time:

What will Beth, Scott and Martha's reaction be when Jack tells them about Harry Chambers?

What will the town's reaction be?

Will Jack have to leave just after he got here?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter number 4. Family stick by you, not leave you._

"Oh my gosh, so you mean he goes after you no matter where you go?" Martha asked in shock.

"Yeah, he always finds a way to track me down" Jack told her.

"So what happens when he starts spreading the word?" Beth asked.

"Well most likely we'll have to leave again".

"But you only just got here" Martha said sadly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything to Harry Chambers, all he cares about is getting rid of me again, and then he'll track me down again".

"Is there anything we can do, like telling your side of the story first or something like that?" Scott asked, showing he was willing to help.

"I don't know, I just wish Harry would except that his daughter was doing something wrong, and that's why I had no choice but to shot her".

"Well if you think of anything we can do then let us know, ok?" Beth said lending her support as well.

"I will" Jack answered.

"Ok, well then we'll see you later" Scott told him.

"Ok bye".

When Beth and Scott left Jack turned his attention back to Martha who was sitting next to him on the couch. "So you don't hate me do you?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No of course not, how could anyone hate someone like you" Martha told him.

"Quite easily, especially when they hear Harry's side of the story first".

"Which makes them all idiots" Martha added before kissing him, she'd only known him for about twenty four hours and already she was obsessed with kissing him. Jack didn't seem to mind though, he just kissed her back happily.

"I hope there not the same here" Jack said when they pulled apart.

"No it's going to be different this time".

"What makes you think that?".

"My granddad is respected by everyone around here, he's lived here as long as he can remember and when he hears your side of the story, he'll make sure that you get a fair go in this town" Martha told him.

"Really?"

"Really" she reassured him. "Stop worrying about it, whatever happens, happens" Martha told him silencing him with more kisses.

Dinner eventually happened and they began to eat "This is beautiful" Martha told him after her first few mouth fulls.

"Glad you like it".

It was two and a half weeks until Harry Chambers made his next move by throwing a brick through the front window of the Holden's house, Jack got a good look at the car that was racing away, and sure enough it was Harry. "Don't worry mate, I'll make sure you get a fair go" Alf had told him, but how did he know it would happen, it was everyone else he had to prove his innocents to not Alf.

"So what are we going to do next?" Tony asked taking a deep breath and putting the news paper on the coffee table from where he was sitting on the couch.

"I'll see what transfers are available at the station" Jack said grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"Hey not so fast" Tony told him.

"Yeah Jack, anywhere we run, he'll find us, why can't we just see how it will turn out this once" Lucas asked.

"Luc's right mate, you never know, it could turn out ok".

"Or maybe not" Lucas told them from the bench where he was flickering with the radio and turned it up so they could all hear.

Harry's voice was on there "I'll be holding a town meeting this afternoon to make you all aware about the danger you have been put in".

"Were finished" Jack confirmed.

"No mate, were not".

"Look I can't keep dragging you two into this, I'll got by myself this time, I can't keep being a burden on you" Jack told them.

"Your not a burden Jack, were family, we stick together" Tony told him.

"Yeah dad's right" Lucas agreed.

"Alright I'll stay for now, but if it doesn't turn out then I'm leaving by myself, ok".

"Knock knock" Martha's voice called from the door.

"Come in" Jack called back.

"Jack, have you seen..." Martha started and then stopped when she saw the looks on everyone's faces. "You've heard already haven't you?"

"If this is about the town meeting were talking about then yeah we have" Jack answered her.

"Yeah, granddad's doing his best to try and get a word in, it's on right now" Martha told them.

Last chapter:

The verdict is decided, what will it be?

How will it all end?

Next time's the last chapter

Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter number 5. Home is wherever you are._

"Well we have to get down there" Tony said when Martha had finished telling him about the town meeting that had already started.

"No dad it will only make things worse" Jack groaned.

"Look, Jack my granddad can only repeat what you've told him and so far they're not listening to him, they need to hear you say it" Martha explained.

"Yeah Jack, like you taught me, take it like a man" Lucas told him.

Jack took a deep breath in and sighed "Ok, but as soon as someone starts yelling, I'm out of there".

"Ok, come on lets get down there before it's too late" Martha said grabbing his hand and pulling him up of the couch, making sure he wasn't going to back out of this, she couldn't let him just walk out without a fight, especially if walking out ment leaving her, she wasn't going to let him do that to their relationship.

"Ok I'm coming" Jack groaned.

"Good cause your coming whether you like it or not" Martha told him.

Down at the surf club Alf had failed at convincing the town that Jack was in fact innocent and Harry was sucking up to them big time, not that anyone noticed except Alf and the hunters who believed Jack. "This man is a criminal, do you really want him in such a powerful roll like a police officer, his job is supposed to be to save peoples lives not kill them" Harry continued, not that he needed to, he already had them all on his side but if he was going to win he wanted to win with everything he had "think about it, what if this guy shots your kid, what if the only reason why people like Jack can get away with murder is because they put on a uniform ever morning and waltz around in a police car". At that moment Jack, Martha, Tony and Lucas arrived in the surf club, "Well look who we have here, the man himself" Harry announced humiliatingly.

"Laugh all you want Harry but you know just as well as I do that Jack was only doing his job and if your daughter had been smart she wouldn't be going around with a gun in the first place" Tony called back.

"Tony why don't you let the criminal speak for himself" Harry yelled back.

"Well maybe I will speak for myself then" Jack interrupted furiously "Why don't you just tell them the truth Harry, your daughter was going around with an illegal gun and if I didn't shot her then she would of shot me" he yelled before storming out with Martha close behind him.

When they got out side Martha layed her head on Jacks chest and wrapped her arms around him "Jack" Martha began "promise me something".

"What is it?" He asked.

"Promise me you won't leave".

"I don't know if I can promise that, I can't change the minds of the people who thing I'm a murder" Jack told her sadly wrapping his arms around her too, he didn't want to leave her, but the way things were looking he probably would have to.

"Well promise me you will at least try to stick around".

"Ok" Jack answered grabbing her hand an leading them back inside to were Tony was talking up the front, telling the real story of what happened.

"Mr Holden" Colleen began "We know your a good person but that doesn't mean we think that of your son Jack, we want him out of town now".

"I agree" Dan interrupted.

Jack had had enough so he walked back out the door before anyone noticed he came in, Martha followed. "I'm sorry but I have to leave" Jack said sadly.

"Well I'm coming with you then" Martha confirmed.

"Martha I don't want to drag you into this mess to, or Dad and Lucas, I'm going by myself".

"Your not dragging me Jack, I'm dragging myself. In the last few weeks you have made me the happiest I've been in ages, I can't just let you walk away from me like that. I love you".

"And I love you too, are you sure you want to do this"

"I couldn't be more sure". Jack smiled and planted a kiss on Martha's lips, he didn't want to leave her, and now he knew he wouldn't have to.

"So were do you want to go?" Jack asked.

"I haven't thought about that" Martha paused for a moment "Come to New York with me".

"New York?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Mum will be more than happy for us to stay with her, she's got plenty of room, and Harry's probably not going to follow you to New York" Martha told him.

"Yeah I guess so. Ok ,if your mum lets us stay then yes". Martha smiled and kissed him back.

Then next day Martha and Jack were getting ready to leave, they had gotten a lost minute flight for tomorrow and Ruth like Martha said was more than happy for Martha and Jack to come and live with her. "Ok so have you got everything?" Jack asked when he put the last suit case into the boot.

"Yeap, I've double checked" Martha replied.

"Ok so are you sure were making the right decision?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Martha rebounded his question.

"Of course" He answered shutting the boot.

"Ok so lets go" Martha said before the drove off into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's an extra chapter I wrote, but this time it's really the end.

_Chapter number 6. Welcome to New York_

Jack looked over at Martha who was sitting next to him on the plane to New York. Her head was rested on his shoulder and she had been asleep for a few hours. Jack smiled, he hadn't felt this lucky in a very long time, not only did this girl want to be with him, but she wanted to be with him no matter what. Felling very tired himself Jack began to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later he woke up to the sound of Martha's voice and a kiss on the cheek, "Jack were here".

"Really already?" Jack asked still half asleep.

"Yeah, come on sleepy head, My mum's probably waiting for us" Martha told him grabbing his hand.

"Alright I'm coming" Jack answered yawning before getting up and following Martha down the isle of the plane.

"So officer what does it feel like to be entering the city that never sleeps" Martha said playfully as they left the plane and began to walk through the tunnel that led to the waiting area of the airport.

Jack yawned again and put his arm around Martha's shoulders, "exhausting".

Martha giggled slightly "Well I'm sure we'll find you somewhere quiet to sleep babe" she added putting her arm around Jacks waist. "Mum" she exclaimed when they got out into the building.

"Martha" Ruth squealed happily running to give her daughter a hug.

"Mum this is my boyfriend Jack, Jack this is my mum Ruth" Martha introduced them.

Ruth and Jack shock hands "Nice to meet you" Ruth greeted him.

"Nice to meet you too" Jack answered smiling.

"So why don't we get out bags so we can go home and get some sleep" Martha suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, you two are probably really tired".

"Yeah I should probably just going to call Dad and Lucas quickly to let them know I made it safely" Jack suggested.

"Yeah ok" Martha answered as Jack pulled out his phone and stepped aside to let Martha and Ruth talk for a while.

"You two look pretty happy together" Ruth commented.

"Yeah, we are" Martha said smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you sweety, you deserve to be happy" Ruth told her.

"Thanks".

When they got back to Ruth's apartment Jack and Martha put there bags down in there room and talked for a little while before heading of to bed.

"Night babe" Jack said yawning when they got into bed giving Martha a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, night. I love you" Martha said snuggling into Jack's chest.

"Yeah, love you too" He told her before closing his eyes, he was so tired, but so happy at the same time, things had turned out happily, defiantly not the way he expected it to, but now he couldn't be happier.


End file.
